Pallets are typically used to support a load of packages, allowing the load to be lifted and transported by lifting equipment such as a forklift or floor jack. Several layers of packages may be loaded onto a pallet, and the load may then be secured around its circumference using, for example, flexible wrap or shrink-wrap in order to stabilize the load on the pallet.
Some pallets have a platform upon which the packages are loaded and a base having channels adapted to receive the “forks” of a conventional forklift or floor jack. These pallets, hereinafter referred to as “platform-type pallets”, are typically constructed from wood or plastic, and may be re-used multiple times. Disadvantages to using plafform-type pallets involve the cost of producing the pallet, space required for and cost of storing the pallets, cost of shipping the pallet and its load to their destination, and cost and inconvenience of shipping the pallet back from its destination so it may be reused. The shipping costs are even more significant for relatively heavier pallets (e.g., wood pallets). Due to weight restrictions, the amount of product that can be shipped with the relatively heavier pallets is reduced. Furthermore, while these pallets are generally reusable, they are subject to breakage (especially wood pallets).
A relatively thin and lightweight alternative to a platform-type pallet is known as a “slip sheet” or “slip pallet”. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional slip pallet 10 may be, for example, a thin sheet of lightweight material such as plastic having one or more extending edges 12. The slip pallet 10 is loaded with packages 20 and the packages are usually wrapped around the circumference of the load (i.e., around a vertical axis) in order to stabilize the load 22. A specially adapted lift truck 24 grasps an edge, e.g. 12, of the slip pallet 10, pulls the slip pallet 10 onto a platform 26, and then lifts and transports the load 22 as desired. As the load 22 is lifted and transferred onto the platform 26, the weight of the load 22 shifts from the leading end 14 to the opposite (trailing) end 16 (as indicated by “L1” and “L2”), possibly damaging packages (e.g., 20a, 20b) located on the lowermost layers 18 on these ends 14, 16. The greater the lift angle “A1”, the greater the weight “L2” exerted on the packages (e.g., 20b) located on the trailing end 16 of the load 22, especially those on the lowermost layers 18.
Furthermore, using either a platform-type pallet or a slip pallet, additional damage may occur to the lowermost layers of packages during shipping due to vibration and jostling of the load.